


The Devil’s in the Details

by EmeraldTooth



Series: Demon!Tony Irondad AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tony Stark, Demon Summoning, Demon Tony Stark, Gen, Illustrations, Iron Dad, Non-human Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, There be dragons, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, on occasion, takes place not long after iron man 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTooth/pseuds/EmeraldTooth
Summary: Tony Stark was a very busy man. Running a company is no easy task, and being a part-time superhero on top of that is nothing to sneeze at, either, plus he still had a personal life. What nobody else knew, however, was that on top of all that, he was also the co-ruler of Hell.He was a demon. A horned, winged, flame-spitting monster from the fiery pits. No one but Rhodey was privy to this information, and Tony liked to keep it that way. He liked things just fine how they are. Life has a way of pulling the rug out from under his feet, however, and he didn’t expect to be summoned by a kid from Queens one fateful day. Nor did he expect the kid to worm his way into his black heart so quickly.He’s sure the big, shiny beings upstairs are laughing their asses off.Jerks.





	1. Hell’s Not so Bad. We have Air Conditioning.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: in this AU, Uncle Ben dies a few years earlier than he does in the MCU. This first part of the series takes place half a year after Iron Man 3. Peter is 12 years old.

Tony Stark was a demon. A lot of reporters and rival companies would agree with that sentiment, but he was _literally_ a demon. Not in any metaphorical way. He was a certified, bona fide monster from the pits of hell. He didn’t sell his soul for his genius or anything. He’s just _always_ been a denizen of Hell.

Now, that wasn’t a necessarily a _bad_ thing. Not anymore, at least. Before, Hell was a downright nasty place. Most demons actually were the incarnation of evil they were often portrayed to be. That was a thousand years ago, though. The universe moves on. Things change slowly. 

Or things change all at once when a lesser ‘good’ demon named Abraxas decides to help another demon named Valafor stage a coup and overthrow Satan himself with the help of the millions of innocent souls dragged to Hell by actually evil demons and also maybe even a little divine intervention as well. Hell went through a complete overhaul with Valafor at the helm, and she quickly became the new Devil. She goes by Virginia now, but Abraxas affectionately calls her Pepper. He’s the only one allowed to, with him being her right hand man, and all.

As a reward for doing in a week what the lazy bums up in Heaven couldn’t do in thousands upon thousands of years, the ‘good’ demons that survived the overhaul were granted free will under the rule of Pepper. There weren’t nearly as many demons left over, but that was fine. Abraxas didn’t miss them. They were all grade A assholes. Besides, having tons of demons at the Devil’s beck and call wasn’t necessary anymore. Pepper didn’t _want_ innocent souls dragged to hell. She had enough work with just the ones from all over the galaxy who had done unspeakable horrors. So, she decreed that demons were no longer allowed to ask for a person’s soul during a deal. Not that they made many deals anymore, anyway. Most people nowadays didn’t know _how_ to summon demons, and now with free will, demons could refuse a deal. It happened often, considering the few people who knew or found out how to summon a demon never had good intentions.

After working diligently under Pepper for around a thousand years, Abraxas decided to take a vacation for a few decades. He chose a planet, and lived the life of the dominant species that resided there. It just so happens that he’d chosen Earth, and the family he wanted to become a part of so happened to be Howard and Maria Stark. He thought being rich might be fun. Plus, he was a demon who specialized in engineering, so obviously he wanted to at least be influential on earth through Stark Industries.

With Pepper’s approval, Abraxas was reborn as darling baby Tony Stark. It was nice to grow up. Yeah, turns out Howard Stark was a shit father, but Abraxas had been _created_ , he never had the chance to have a childhood until now. Not that he knew that, of course. Part of Pepper’s deal in allowing the vacation was that he wouldn’t remember being a demon until he was mature. She didn’t want him to accidentally cause the apocalypse at 13 for shits and giggles.

Unfortunately for him, the Powers That Be (AKA: Pepper) decided that he wasn’t mature enough until _after_ Afghanistan. Tony could admit that he was a total immature asshole before that point in his life, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still be pissed about it. Luckily, he had a great outlet in personally dragging Obadiah Stane to the pits of Hell where Pepper would wipe him from existence. It’s what he deserved after everything he did _and_ threatening Rhodey. Nobody touched his Platypus.

He and Pepper had a long talk after that. She asked him if he would like to come back from ‘vacation’, and he nearly said yes. His life as a human was in turmoil. Everything he knew previously was torn to shreds by Stane. It would be so easy to just go back to being Abraxas, to let Tony Stark stay dead from the explosion that killed Obadiah. But then he remembered that Rhodey was waiting for him, probably worried out of his mind. And JARVIS still needed him, and so did the ‘bots. Nobody else understood that they were alive, that they had _souls_. He couldn’t just abandon his friends like this.

In the end, he and Pepper came to an agreement. She needed someone up top to keep an eye on the state of the Earth, since she herself could not interfere directly, in fear of becoming just as corrupted as her predecessor, and also because humans were batshit crazy and if Tony wanted to take charge of them, then she’d let him. Tony wanted to continue his human life, to see the world grow and change, and be a part of that. So, they decided that Tony would oversee the safety and balance of Earth through his political sway and Iron Man, while occasionally reporting to Pepper to help stop the galaxy from imploding or other such nasty mishaps.

He was a very busy man. Demon. Whatever.

Which is why, when he felt the pull of a demonic summons while working on a very important Avenger’s project that SHIELD asked him to do a month ago, he decided ‘what the hell’ and answered the call for shits and giggles.

Summonings were always hilarious. He hadn’t been summoned in more than half a century, since he could have swore that he’d tracked down and burned every physical copy of his summoning ritual on the mortal plane, but since gaining free will, and the subsequent option of outright refusing a deal, he always had a blast with them. Usually it was some wannabe villain trying to get some demonic clout over his enemies, or take over the world. He always loved to scare the ever loving shit out of them and then tell them to fuck off. The last time he was summoned, about a 69 (heh) years ago, it was some group of Nazi fucks who thought that they could use the forces of hell to fuck up the earth some more. As if using an infinity stone wasn’t bad enough. That one wasn’t so fun. It was why he burned everything that detailed how to summon him since then.

But now, somehow, in the year 2013, some whackjob figured out how to summon the actual Devil’s right hand man to their dank underground lair. Tony just _had_ to answer the call. If only to figure out how they were able to do it. Not because he missed terrorizing terrible mortals.

Definitely not.

So, donning his full demonic form of a ten foot tall draconic behemoth, because he was a dramatic little shit, Tony let himself be pulled away by the ritual magic. His wonderful AI, Jarvis, who was basically Stark Industries’ real CEO at this point, could yell at him later about his deadline. He could have his fun just this once.

“ _ **Who dares call upon the Prince of Hell?!**_ ” Tony bellowed in a deep, gravelly voice befitting his form. He formed in a dramatic cloud of swirling smoke and sparks over what he assumed was his summoning circle in the lair of the villain of the week. “ _ **Do you have a death wish? You are foolish mortals, and I am a demon of the highest caliber, you cannot comprehend my**_ \- uh wh-” Tony abruptly choked on a lung full of sparks and ash as the smoke caused by his summoning cleared and he got a good look around.

He was in what appeared to be... an apartment. A small one, at that. He could barely fit, with his tails and wings pressed against adjacent walls. The walls were a warm brown, and they were covered in photos and decorations, giving the place a well-lived, homely feel. The worn living room furniture was all pushed to the side to make room for the candles and circle he could see under his claws on the dusty hardwood floor. All in all, _not_ what Tony was expecting to see upon being summoned. He was expecting the cold concrete walls of a dank subterranean lair, or an abandoned warehouse, or even some cultist mansion.

The most unexpected thing, however, was the small, terrified child cowering and sobbing at Tony’s feet.

“ _Oh, shit._ ”


	2. Nice Going, Stank.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's fucked up, but at least he gets a son out of all this mess.
> 
> (Or, in which Peter has at least two heart attacks, and Tony Feels Things™)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA RAD AS FUCK ART (seen at the bottom of the page) BY THE AMAZING LIZZ: https://viviixen.tumblr.com/post/186426024081/silly-doodles-for-sapphireclaws-awesome
> 
> beta read by the raddest of lads, Shvoop, who is also a rad as fuck artist!!!!

Tony Stark was an asshole. A terrible, ten foot tall, scaly asshole. He wasn’t in a dank subterranean lair surrounded by chanting cultists. There were no gun-toting Nazis or wannabe villains. No, he’s just standing like a dumbass in some small homely apartment in front of a terrified, sobbing child who couldn’t be any older than ten. Tony felt like the biggest jerk on the planet.

It was awkwardly silent aside from the kid’s scared cries as Tony stared down at the vulnerable little human boy, trying to think of what he could possibly do to make this situation _marginally_ less terrible. So of course, he opens his big mouth full of razor sharp teeth and makes everything worse.

“Uh, I think there’s been a misunders-“ Tony’s pitiful attempt to help only made the kid flinch, curl up into a tighter ball on the floor, and cry harder, which in turn made Tony panic.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry, kid. Fuck- wait, I probably shouldn’t cuss in front of you, should I? Oh god, I’m just making this worse!” Tony babbled hysterically, which of course only made the kid even more terrified. He should have known not to speak in his demonic form, because his voice was all sorts of messed up and terrifying, but he couldn’t shrink down to his human form! What would the press say when a hysterical little kid comes to them and tells them that Tony Stark was a demon and he appeared in his house? Oh boy, the scandals that would arise from that!

 _‘God damn it, now’s not the time to be worrying over your reputation, Stark!’_ Tony angrily berated himself.

Finally gathering his wits about him, Tony began to downsize himself to something between forms. Less dragon and more human, but still unrecognizable as Tony Stark and less terrifying, hopefully. It was during this, and also while trying to avoid looking at the poor kid who was probably halfway to a coronary because he had a huge ass dragon in his apartment, that Tony noticed the details of his summoning circle on the floor.

It was just the circle, candles, and blood droplets. Nothing else. No secondary circle to keep him there, to prevent him from attacking the summoner. There wasn’t even any salt or iron in sight, not that it would have been able to confine a demon of his caliber. It was this that made Tony realize that the kid really had no idea what he was doing. If he were one of the demons of old, the kid would be nothing but a smear on the wall by this point.

Speaking of the kid, he had started to babble what seemed to be some explanation, but Tony couldn’t make out most of what he was saying. He did hear the words, “please don’t kill me” a few times, however. That just made him feel even worse. Tony really needed to get his shit together and control the situation. He wasn’t _terrible_ with kids. He could do this. 

Now that he was considerably smaller and less threatening, Tony kneeled down in front of the kid, slowly reached out a still scaly, clawed hand, and placed it gently on the poor hysterical boy’s head of frankly adorable brown curls. The kid understandably flinched at the touch, tensing up his whole body, and fell quiet. He was breathing rapidly, and trembling hard enough for Tony to feel it clearly through his hand.

“Hey, kid, everything’s okay. Take a deep breath, alright? In, one two three, and out, one two three. Follow my lead,” Tony said in a soft, soothing voice. After a moment, the boy obeyed and tried to match his breathing to Tony’s exaggerated breaths. All through it, he kept his hand lightly atop the boy’s head, even after the kid finally uncurled from his terrified fetal position on the floor and shakily wiped at the tears still sluggishly wetting his cheeks, looking up at the demon with wide brown eyes. Tony smiled benignly and patted the kid’s hair a couple times before pulling his hand away. 

Now that he had the boy’s attention and he was no longer hysterical, Tony spoke in the same soft voice, “There we go. No more tears, okay? Everything’s going to be just fine,” the demon said softly, soothingly. “Can you tell me your name, little guy?”

The boy nodded his head and sniffled pitifully. Tony’s heart twinged at the sight. He had a soft spot for kids the size of the Grand Canyon, and he wanted nothing more than to bundle this adorable child up in his wings until he stopped shaking. Though, Tony figured that wouldn’t be a welcomed action at this time.

“I-I’m P-Peter... Peter Parker,” the newly dubbed Peter mumbled quietly. The kid sounded just as sweet as he looked. Poor little guy.

Tony smiled again. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? It’s very nice to meet you, Peter, though I wish it were under different circumstances.” Tony made a show of looking around the living room and swiping some ash off his expensive suit. “I’ve made such a mess, haven’t I? Sorry about that. I like to make a dramatic entrance.” Tony turned his gaze back to Peter and held out his hand. “Anyway, my name is Abraxas.”

Peter didn’t reach for his hand, and instead stared at him in apprehension, curling inward a little as if to make himself smaller. The kid wasn’t crying anymore, but still Tony’s smile turned awkward and he pulled his hand back. He knew that this form was much less terrifying than his full one, but it was still very inhuman. He had two pairs of gleaming red eyes, two on each side of his face among a few patches of black scales, and his four horns curled into menacingly sharp points amid his dark brown hair. He had a pair of large bat-like wings at his back, and a pair of long, thick tails tipped with yellow flame flickering at the ends at his backside. His arms and legs ended much like his full form’s, all black scales with talons at the ends of his fingers and toes. The rest of him looked human enough, though he was a bit taller than his fully human form.

“Ah- sorry. I know I’m not much to look at,” Tony said, scratching at his goatee and chuckling awkwardly in an attempt to break the tension. “I promise I won’t hurt you, kid. I swear it.”

Peter looked skeptical at his admission, but gave a jerky nod anyway. “So... you’re really a d-demon?” he asked, squirming nervously where he sat.

Tony quirked an eyebrow and gestured at himself. “What, the horns and the wings didn’t tip you off? Surely you knew what you were getting into when you did the ritual?” There was a beat of silence, and Tony frowned, concerned. “You... _did_ know that you were attempting to summon a demon, right?”

Peter ducked his head and looked away, shoulders drawn up defensively. “I... didn’t think it would work,” he whispered miserably.

Tony looked down at the circle under him. Every symbol was painstakingly painted onto the hardwood floor, and the candles looked new, as if Peter had recently bought them for this exact purpose. They were also the kind of candles that were smelly and colorful, and Tony was grateful for the creativity, at least. There were a few smears of blood, too, just enough to properly call a demon of his rank. Tony’d have to check the kid over for the cut he made to get that much blood soon. He didn’t want the kid to get an infection. All in all, this proved to Tony that even if the kid didn’t think it’d work, he put a lot of effort into his summoning. 

Tony looked back up at Peter, eyebrows raised. “Kid, you obviously really _wanted_ it to work.” He raised his arms out, hands splayed. “Well, obviously it did. You got yourself the actual Devil’s right hand man at your beck and call.” Tony leaned forward a little, but stopped when he noticed Peter squirm backwards nervously. “What I want to know is... why did you call me here, Peter Parker? What could possibly cause a good kid like you to summon a _demon_?” 

Tony was legitimately concerned. _He_ knew that demons weren’t the horrible embodiments of evil they used to be, but _Peter_ didn’t know that. Yet here he is, summoning literally the second most powerful demon in existence. Tony was almost afraid to know what drove the kid to do such a thing.

There were a few moments of silence, then Peter’s eyes welled with tears again, and he began to tremble, hard. Tony’s many eyes widened in alarm when the kid began to cry in earnest once more. Panicking, Tony made a few choked noises and reached out as if to touch Peter as the kid curled in on himself, shaking with poorly suppressed sobs. The man was hesitant to touch him, since he was obviously uncomfortable with Tony’s presence, but everything in the demon’s black heart was screaming at him to _comfort the crying kid, damn it, you did this to him!_

After a while of his hands awkwardly fluttering over the boy’s shoulders without touching, Tony finally set them down on the poor boy’s shaking back as if to start rubbing comforting circles. As Tony expected, the kid only got even more hysterical upon feeling the _literal demon_ in his house touching him, but not in the way Tony thought he would. Instead, Peter choked on a loud sob and flung himself _over_ the lines of the summoning circle and _into Tony_. As Peter collided with his chest, Tony’s brain was too busy blue-screening to reciprocate.

Tony snapped out of his shock when Peter tensed up, seemingly realizing exactly who, or what, he was touching, and started to pull away. The man made a strange, warbling coo noise from deep in his chest, and wrapped his arms around Peter to draw him back into the hug. After a few moments of tense indecision and held breath, Peter finally went limp in Tony’s embrace. With that, the floodgates seemed to open, and the kid began to bawl into Tony’s chest, clenching fistfuls of expensive Armani suit as he cried with abandon. 

“Oh, kid. It’ll be okay,” Tony murmured and pulled Peter just a bit closer. He could feel the poor boy’s tremors as he gasped and sobbed, but could only hold him through it. Soon, Tony’s wings joined the mix, wrapping them both in a cocoon of warmth, and the man continued to make those cooing noises that were reminiscent of a dove, if a dove were a giant reptile, that is.

Tony’s heart ached. The poor kid must be desperate for comfort if he was resorting to getting it from the hell monster he’d summoned. Though, maybe he was touch-starved, and Tony was the only person to show him kindness in a long while. He hoped that wasn’t the case, because that would imply that Peter had neglectful parents. Tony wasn’t that kind of demon, but he found, to his surprise, that he was willing to make a couple of people vanish off the face of the earth for this boy if it were asked of him. Everything in Tony’s being was screaming at him to protect this child.

“Hey, now,” Tony soothed after a while of just letting Peter cry. Sometimes that was the best thing to do. Obviously the kid had been bottling it up. “Everything will be okay. I’m going to help you. I just need to know _what_ you need help with. Why did you summon me, Peter?” he asked again, gentler this time, while he continued to rub soothing circles into the kid’s shaking back.

Peter sniffled loudly and took a shuddering breath before speaking in a small, broken voice that made Tony’s heart hurt. “It’s... it’s my aunt... she’s dying.” Peter choked on a sob and clung tighter to Tony. “She’s all I have left! M-my parents, my uncle, they’re all gone. It’s just me and May, but now she’s in the hospital, a-and even with treatment she’ll only live a little while longer! I can’t handle losing another person I love, I just can’t!” The boy’s voice cracked with emotion as he vented his grief and frustration at being unable to do anything for his loved one.

Peter suddenly pulled away from Tony, who reluctantly relinquished his grip, and looked up at the demon with eyes that glistened with tears, but also had a spark of fire in them: the passionate determination to save the last of his family. Tony felt a flare of pride warm his chest at the sight. He was unsure why this child was able to evoke such strong feelings in him. That little surge of warmth was snuffed out quickly by Peter’s next words.

“Please, save her! I-I’ll give you _anything_ ! My soul, my life, my first born, I don’t care! Just _please_ , please let May live. If I have to watch her die, I won’t survive it. I... I’ll break,” Peter’s voice faded to a whisper from the anguished shout it started as. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head as if all fight had left his body, now waiting for either damnation or salvation from Tony. Or damnation either way, with what he was offering.

Tony’s mouth hung open as he stared down at the poor, desperate child seated in front of him. This little boy, not even a teenager yet, was willing to doom himself to an eternity of torment just to save his beloved aunt. Tony just wanted to take him home and shelter him from everything bad in the world. He wanted to see Peter thrive, to live his life to the fullest, because that’s what such an astounding, selfless soul deserved. He deserved happiness, and if Tony could give that to him by saving his aunt, then he was going to do it. He was going to help this boy, not just with this, but in every way that he could. But first thing’s first... he couldn’t mentor Peter as a demon, now could he? Not with what he had planned. 

“Alright. I’ll do it,” Tony affirmed. 

Peter jolted in surprise and looked up at the demon, eyes wide. Said eyes somehow widened even more, and the boy’s mouth fell open in shock when his gaze fell upon not a demon, but a very familiar, very human man.

Tony grinned widely, amused at Peter’s inability to react to the sight of his fully human form. He’d noticed the Iron Man newspaper clippings framed on the wall, and he saw a poster for the Stark Internship just inside the open door down the hall. The kid was probably a fan of his, and Tony would bet his entire fortune that the kid would trust him a lot more knowing who he really was. 

Peter was making choked noises that vaguely resembled words, and it took him several tries to get a remotely coherent sentence out. “Y-you’re... M-Mr. Stark? Wha- why are you- B-but are you really Tony Stark? Or is this some... weird demon magic-y trick? A-And are you really going to help me? Really? You’d really save aunt M-“

Tony placed his hand over Peter’s mouth, cutting off the kid’s slightly hysterical ramblings. The man chuckled, amused. “Yeah, kid. I’m really Tony Stark. I’ll explain more later, but for now I think you need to sit down somewhere that isn’t near burning candles.” 

Tony then helped Peter up off the floor and guided him to the old couch that was pushed against the wall. Peter numbly fell against the cushions, brain too busy trying to comprehend the fact that his idol was standing in his apartment, and had just a few minutes ago been a literal monster from hell. At least he was able to choke out one question.

“Y-You’d really help me?” Peter whispered, hardly daring to believe. 

Tony let out a sigh and sat down heavily next to Peter, knees touching the boy’s and an arm slung over the back of the couch. He twisted to face Peter and leaned forward.

“Kid, I’d help you even if you offered me a _corn chip_ in exchange! I don’t get my jollies from taking the souls of little orphan boys. I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m kind of a superhero. Superheroes don’t do that, and neither do demons. Not anymore. We’ve kinda got new management, so don’t worry about me trying to weasel out of the deal or anything, but I have to tell you right now, I decline your terms,” Tony said earnestly, hoping the kid would understand that he was being serious and honest.

Peter tensed up, looking devastated. “B-but you said you’d help me! Why are you declining my deal? What do you want from me? I’ll give you _anything!”_ The kid started to hyperventilate again, and his eyes glistened with fresh tears threatening to fall.

Tony frantically shook his head and reached out to grasp Peter’s shoulders. “Hey, none of that! You misunderstand me, Peter. I’m not refusing to make a deal, I’m just saying that I won’t take your life, soul, or, god forbid, your _first born!_ I told you, demons don’t work like that anymore.” Tony’s eyes softened and he let go of Peter’s shoulders to gently cup his cheek and wipe away the few tears that fell down the kid’s face. “Look, I won’t ask for much, I promise. I would really, _really_ like to help you, kid. You don’t have much reason to trust me, I get that. You’d probably feel better if an actual deal is made, that way I’m required by contract to do as you ask. Does that sound like something you’d want?” Tony asked gently.

Peter sniffled and nodded shakily. He leaned a bit into Tony’s touch, nuzzling his cheek into the large, warm palm against his face. Tony was reminded that this poor kid was desperate for comfort in the face of his hopeless, lonely situation, having no family besides May to come to for it. Tony smiled sadly and gently tugged at Peter’s shoulder, leaning a bit closer to the kid. Peter went willingly, scooting right up against Tony and falling into the offered hug. Tony wrapped his arms around him and began to make those rumbling noises again. Peter sighed and went limp in Tony’s hold.

“So, what do you want?” Peter mumbled into the expensive suit he was currently smooshing his face into. “For the deal, I mean.”

Tony gave Peter a little reassuring squeeze and explained, “Now, for the contract to be binding, it has to be something I actually want. That way it’s harder to trick demons into making deals. What I want is... hm... lemme think for a second,” Tony paused and grinned mischievously to himself when Peter held his breath in anticipation. “What I really want is a good ol’ American cheeseburger.” 

Peter pulled away a little so he could look up at Tony’s face, expression confused and shocked. “You... want me to make you a burger?” He asked incredulously.

Tony chuckled. “No, I’m craving Burger King, actually. How about in exchange for healing your aunt, you keep me company while we eat, and I can explain in more detail the terms of the deal among other things I’m sure you’re dying to know about.” 

Peter slowly nodded, still a bit dazed. Tony only smiled and pulled them both to their feet. 

“Alright, I won’t make the deal until you know everything, of course. I want you to be informed before you agree to anything. So, let’s discuss it over some nice, greasy fast food. My treat,” Tony told him as he guided them to the door.

Peter numbly followed his idol, brain replaying the day’s events on repeat, trying to comprehend them. When MJ gave him the summoning ritual at school the day before, telling him that it would help, he’d thought she was mocking him, but he was desperate enough to try. Aliens turned out to be real, so were Norse gods. Why not demons? Nothing could have prepared Peter for this outcome. Though, to his surprise, he found that he didn’t mind. Maybe this really would be his salvation. Maybe this was the answer he’d been looking for.

If it only cost a trip to Burger King, who was he to refuse?

(Art by Lizz!!! Link to their tumblr in notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, ART BY LIZZ WHO IS A RAD LAD GO FOLLOW THEM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> https://viviixen.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please!!! Validation keeps my hands typing.


End file.
